


Justice

by Jokers_Sanity



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Belts, Drugs, Gang Rape, M/M, Pre-Slash, Punishment, References to Drugs, Sexual Abuse, Voyeurism, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokers_Sanity/pseuds/Jokers_Sanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a fill for the ST:ID kink meme.</p><p>An alternate scene for ST:ID. Marcus beams Khan aboard his ship and lets his guards beat him, drug him, and sexually abuse him. The crew of the Enterprise is forced to watch as Khan is brutally abused. When Spock and Kirk come to the rescue, angst and fluff abound between Kirk and Khan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justice

“Captain!” A breathless guard storms onto the bridge, his face red with embarrassment and exhaustion. “The prisoner! He’s… He’s escaped!”

A breathy laugh fills the silence, and all attention returns to Admiral Marcus. “He hasn’t escaped, you imbeciles. I’ve simply brought him aboard my ship so that… justice may be served.”

More laughter followed. With a grunt, Admiral Marcus leaned over and grabbed Khan by the hair, lifting him just high enough so that his face could be seen by the crew of the USS Enterprise. His eyes were barely slits and the irises were milky, clouded over as if he was under the influence of some drug. Colorful bruises were scattered across his otherwise pale face, and Jim didn’t want to think about what had been done to make him bruise at all.

Jim’s fingers clenched around the arm rests of his Captain’s chair. Those beautiful eyes slowly lifted and met Kirk’s, and with a disgruntled snarl, Marcus threw him aside. Khan groaned as his body slowly rolled down the stairs to the bridge of Marcus’ ship, until he finally came to rest at the feet of Marcus’ crew. They leer at him, their gazes positively lethal. One man slowly reaches down and unbuckles his standard Star Fleet issue belt. Jim scowls.

“You call this justice, Admiral? I call it a criminal offense. I’ll have your ass court martialed.” Just as Jim says this, the man strikes Khan with the belt. His inhuman strength leaves a bright, bloody welt on Khan’s arm.

“Who do you think that you are, Captain?” Marcus spat the word out as if it left a vile taste in his mouth. “You’re a puppet. I’ve played you this entire time. Do you even know why Khan was so ‘helpful’?”

Jim bit down on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. “Whatever he did, he doesn’t deserve this.”

“He was using you as a means to an end.” Marcus continued. The belt fell down again, this time catching Khan on the neck. Bright red blood slowly trickled from the wound. “You and your crew mean absolutely nothing to him.”

“Transport him back to the Enterprise, Admiral, and we’ll make sure he gets the justice he deserves – on earth.”

This caused Marcus to laugh. “How touching – you and your pathetic little crew still think you’ll make it back to earth.”

The wet smack of belt on milky flesh caused Jim to fall silent once again. Khan was absolutely writhing in pain, wet blood streaking down his neck and arms, where the belt continued to abuse him. Another crew member had taken to kicking him, each blow causing the augmented human’s body to jerk and spasm like he was being electrocuted. By this time, Khan wasn’t even fighting back anymore. He could’ve been unconscious, but it was difficult to tell.

And then, yet another man took some rope and tied Khan’s wrists together. There were so many of them… too many to count… to many for Khan to be able to defend himself against. Even Khan was not invincible. One slapped him across the face, leaving a bright red handprint in his wake. Another cut open his shirt, allowing the belt to fall on the flawless skin that lay just underneath. More blood… more pain… and the Enterprise crew was forced to watch it all.

Jim’s heart froze in his chest as he watched those blue eyes flutter open, still clouded with the drug. They silently stared at his various attackers, but the augmented human never once opened his mouth. Jim didn’t think that he could. The belt struck again, this time catching the side of his face. Khan didn’t so much as flinch. The blood ran down the side of his face, some even into his eye… but he just continued to stare blankly, seeing nothing.

Jim growled. He was rapidly losing patience with the entire situation. “What do you want, Marcus?”

“I thought that I made that quite clear, Jim.” He drummed his fingers on the arm rest of his Captain’s chair, nonchalantly looking over his shoulder to witness the abuse. “You were supposed to dispose of those missiles.”

Jim was about to speak, but Carol beat him to it. “The only reason you wanted him to dispose of those missiles was so that he would destroy the evidence of your experiment. You’d commit murder to cover your own ass!”

“You will not talk to me that way, young lady!” Marcus growled, his calm demeanor suddenly forgotten.

Carol’s eyes widened. “You’re a monster.” Her hands clenched into trembling fists at her sides. “I’m ashamed to call you my father!”

“We know what you did, Marcus.” Jim took over where Carol had left off. “You nearly annihilated his entire crew, and used them as leverage to make Khan do what you wanted. You wanted to start a war with the Klingons.”

Another bout of manic laughter. The focus left Marcus’ face, and instead, it zoomed in on Khan’s mutilated body. He was now bereft of his pants, and a white towel with that Star Fleet symbol on it had been stuffed into his mouth. The one who had been kicking him now had an arm around his neck, holding him in place. The first man, the one who was beating Khan with his belt, had his pants down and his cock out. Roughly, he spread Khan’s legs.

Jim turned to Spock, flinching when he heard the wet squelch of fresh blood coating Khan’s thighs as his rapist roughly thrust into him. Khan was still silent. He was too out of his head to do anything. “How is the transporter?”

“It is still functioning, Captain.” Spock was still staring at the screen. While he didn’t exactly like Khan, he was disgusted by the blatant abuse of power and disrespect of basic rights. “But just barely.”

“Does it have enough power to transport us to Marcus’ ship?” Jim asked.

The screen moved back to Marcus. “You’d be signing your own death warrant, kid.”

Spock, ignoring Marcus’ words, nodded. “But there is no way to tell if it has the power to bring us back aboard the Enterprise. The Admiral is correct, Captain. Chances of death are ninety-two percent.”

“You’re such an optimist.” Jim rolled his eyes. “Tell them to ready the transporter. We’re going over.”

Khan’s body fell to the ground as the man finished inside of him. A sick combination of blood and semen is trailing down his legs and he’s not moving and for the first time, Jim feels a knot of real fear form in his stomach. Uncaring, the next man (Jim thought that he was the one who had tied Khan’s wrists together) slid into him, the first man holding Khan’s shoulders down to the floor. Not like he could’ve moved anyhow…

Jim got up out of the chair, grabbed Spock by the arm, and led him off of the bridge. Within moments, they’re in the transporter. He mutters the familiar command, and suddenly, light blue streams of energy start to whirl around them. Jim’s clutching the butt of his phaser tightly. There was a moment of total darkness. Then, they re-materialized on Admiral Marcus’ ship, tumbling in a heap as the last rays from the transporter faded. 

\--

“Set phasers to kill.” Jim’s voice was cold, monotonous, and lethal. While Jim might not have always gone by the books, he still had a deep-rooted respect for Star Fleet. And after this, Jim could only see the Admiral as scum.

“Captain, there is a fifty-three percent chance that the prisoner -,” Jim’s glare was lethal, and Spock quickly corrected, “Khan, will have already been killed by Marcus. He is most likely baiting you in order to kill you.”

“Which is why I brought you with me. You’re my back-up, Spock. We take no chances here.”

They quickly made their way through the interior of Marcus’ ship, thankful that it was standard Star Fleet design. It made both men more than a little uncomfortable that there was nobody around – but then, Kirk realized that all of the men must’ve been on the bridge with Admiral Marcus, taking turns brutalizing a helpless Khan. Jim’s fingers curled tightly around his phaser. It would take a hell of a lot of self-control to not kill the bastard on the spot.

As they approached the bridge, they could hear the sounds of the men fighting for turns with Khan. When they finally stood outside the bridge, they were met with their first real opposition. Two men stood outside of the bridge. The first man looked to be of Romulan/Human descent, while the second man was entirely human. Jim easily took out the human, while Spock distracted and disarmed the half-Romulan. He took him out with a Vulcan nerve pinch.

After sharing a quick glance, they charged the bridge, immediately disarming three more men. The man who was raping Khan pulled out, throwing Khan’s body down like it was little more than trash, and blindly fumbled for his phaser. Kirk shot him down before he had the chance. Sliding his phaser back into the sheath, he ordered Spock to go and look for Admiral Marcus. He would take care of Khan. Spock hurried off to obey the order.

“Khan,” Kirk fell to his knees beside Khan’s battered body. “Khan, are you still in there?”

Khan’s blue eyes slowly fluttered open. “I don’t… I don’t need… your help.”

“Yeah, well, you’re going to get it anyway. Now suck it up and tell me what the hell they drugged you with.” Khan weakly forced out the name of the drug, still managing a dark glower. “Now hold still, okay?”

Kirk reached into his satchel and pulled out the hypo that McCoy had given him. He desperately tried to find a strip of skin on Khan’s neck that wasn’t an absolute bloody mess, but eventually, he just stuck the hypo into his neck and injected the serum. That milky look left Khan’s eyes and instead, they filled with pain. Kirk almost felt bad, taking away the effects of the drug. And then, his eyes fell to Khan’s naked waist… down to his blood-covered thighs.

Jim did his best to find something to clean up the blood, but when he couldn’t find anything, he took off his shirt and gently started to scrub. Khan didn’t seem to like that decision. “I don’t need your pity.”

“I don’t pity you.” Kirk said. “But nobody deserves this. What he did to you is inexcusable.”  
Their eyes met for a moment, blue searing blue, and then Khan offered, “Your shirt is ruined.”

Kirk shrugged. “It’s just a shirt.”

Once he finished cleaning Khan up, he put the augmented human’s pants back on and helped him to his feet. Khan was a little unsteady as he recovered from the influence of the drugs. When he stumbled, Kirk caught him. “What…”

“You know…” their eyes met again, Kirk’s softer this time. “It’s okay to admit that you need help sometimes.”

Khan chose not to answer that. Kirk took his silence as an open invitation and lifted him up into the air, reveling momentarily in how light Khan was. His face, arms, and chest were bleeding all over Kirk’s bare chest, but Kirk didn’t really care. Correction: he really couldn’t care. Not when Khan felt so perfect in his arms, and, for once, the augmented human wasn’t attempting to kill him. Spock chose that moment to return, a neutralized Marcus close by.

“Are you alright, Captain?” Spock asked. If Kirk wasn’t mistaken, he was certain that he detected a hint of worry in Spock’s monotone. Kirk nodded, still staring at Khan, who was trying to fight-off sleep.

“Yes, I’m fine.” He turned to Spock. “The terrorist has been apprehended.”

Spock nodded, not looking convinced. “I can see that. I’ve also apprehended Marcus. He’ll be returning to earth with us, where the recording of Harrison’s abuse will be used as evidence in his trial. He won’t be ‘Admiral’ much longer.”

Kirk felt a rush of relief wash over him. “Good.” He looked down, wondering if Khan had heard the news. But as it turned out, the augmented human had succumbed to his exhaustion and had fallen asleep.


End file.
